defrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Juliet Drach
Character First Name: ((Character first name here)) Character Last Name: ((Character last name here)) IMVU Username: (( IMVU user name goes here.)) Nickname: (optional) Age: (( Character age here. Typically for Trainees, they will be the age of 12. )) Date of Birth: (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AD. *This is the age of your character not yourself*)) Gender: ((Male or female )) Ethnicity: Drach Vampire Height: ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) Weight: ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) Blood Type: ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) Occupation: (( Hunter/ Human etc. ~Clan specific~ )) Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: (Clan) Relationship Status: ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Trainees.)) Personality: (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Behavior: Motto: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their personal motto? What they yell at adversaries)) Summoning: ((No Trainee or Fighter will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Guardian or later life, this field is reserved for later editing in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Drach Clan Ranking Class: ' ''Fighter '''Element One: (( Darkness only available element for Drach)) ((You do not 'Need' an element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: Drach doesnt have a second element) Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: ((Some specific and outlined in clans)) (( Fighters are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list:Magic Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Magic Amount, Stamina (Physical), Intelligence, Medical Healing Magics, Learning Speed, CQC, Weapon Handling, Ranged Weapon Handling, Mind Bending, )) Weaknesses: ((Some specific and outlined in clans)) ((Fighters are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list:Magic Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Magic Amount, Stamina (Physical), Intelligence, Medical Healing Magics, Learning Speed, CQC, Weapon Handling, Ranged Weapon Handling, Mind Bending, )) Magical E'ssence Color:' (Only after reaching Fighter rank) (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) Weapon Inventory: ' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become part of a clan and have reached Fighter. *Aka: Humans need to be joined with a monster hunter clan and be put through the trials of gaining Fighter rank* )) "This will determine how you fight, long rang, short range and the kind of occupation you hold within your Clan."'' '''Training Weapons/ additions as a defult: Canne De Combat: Baton Francias Starter ranking : Trainee (applies to all clans) Maximum capacity at: Fighter (50 pieces) Soldier (60 pieces) Guardian (70 pieces) Royalty '''(80 pieces) '''Ancient (90 pieces) Immortal '(100 Pieces) Please allocate now: '''Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these) Whip''' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):' Scythe '((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each):' '''Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each)' Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): Katana Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Great sword Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each): Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Lance Military Fork Trident Ranged Weapons: ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each): Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each): Holy water (cost 2 peices each): Darts '(Type Poison/Sleep) '((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each): Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each): Arrow (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) ((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each): Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Clan Skill List: (Specific to each clan) Allies: ((Your Clan and those you align with.)) Enemies: ((Your enemies, rival clans, personal rival)) Background Information: ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of back story which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) Role-playing Library: Approved by: ((Only Vampire Ancients will fill in here.))